


Too Hot

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, She tried, Translation, cooking disasters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Hermione fait une petite erreur en cuisine.





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864935) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



Ginny mâcha trois fois avant que son visage devienne aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Son visage se tordit, confus, avant qu'elle crache sa bouchée et se jette sur son verre.

Hermione savait maintenant si elle avait mis trop de poivre de Cayenne. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire des erreurs aussi simples quand –

Ginny cherchait de quoi boire, ressemblant à un Niffleur mourant, ce qui pressa Hermione. Elle lança un faible « Accio ! » à la carafe sur le comptoir. L'eau frappa Ginny en plein visage.

Il y eut un silence puis Ginny rit. « Je pense que _je_ cuisinerai demain. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
